Loving Natsuki
by Blue Lone Wolf
Summary: Ignore misleading title. Who knew loving Natsuki was so hard? For the first time in Shizuru's life she is put in a difficult position. As a doctor, this shouldn't be too hard to deal with. But can she do it, can she stop herself from in love with Natsuki?


_Notes:_

_Sorry about the misleading title. This fic is nothing to do with the film "Loving Annabelle". I've only heard about this popular lesbian film. Never actually watched it._

_This idea just popped into my head this morning and so I had to put it down on paper.  
Somehow I ended up with this._

_This is my second time writing a sex scene. I don't know if my first time was better or not. (I'm still learning.) You compare. (For those who have not read my first attempt at sex, well it's in the second chapter of "How to tell..." - that's if you're bothered.)_

**WARNING: Lolololololz. Lesbian smex cumin' right up. (Pun not intended) Should also add the warning that this fic is OOC and AU. I've noticed that some people are sensitive to these kind of fics. AND there are gonna be a few errors here and there. So if you are highly sensitive to these things that I've just listed, then it's best you didn't read this fic. DX **

**Disclaimer: I doown Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

_Anywhooo, enjoy. Well, I hope you do. (Fingers crossed)_

* * *

**Loving Natsuki**

It was 1am when Shizuru walked into the crowded nightclub, looking for a good time out with her friends. Little did she know that she would get more than she bargained for.

_Shizuru Fujino is a single doctor living in an apartment all alone. She left home at the age of 18 and ever since then she had been living on her own taking good care of herself. She was an independent individual whom almost everyone loved once they met her, including many girls. Shizuru dated many men and few women here and there in the past. None of them could keep her attention for longer than a month or so. She was one to loose her interest in people very easily. Shizuru hated this part about herself. She thought that due to her annoying habit of loosing interest easily, she'd never find love and as a result she'll die a very lonely woman._

On this particular Friday night Shizuru had a rather hectic day at the hospital, the hospital was short on staff and Shizuru was one of the very few doctors that had to deal with all the angry patients single handily. As soon as her shift was over at the hospital, her girlfriends invited her out to a girl's night out at the "Red Stallion", a popular nightclub owned by a hyperactive woman named Midoriwho is an old friend of Shizuru's.

As soon as Shizuru entered the nightclub she lost all her friends at once amongst the sea if sweaty bodies that were all dancing together on the dance floor. Giving up all hope of finding her friends again, she decided to get herself a drink and maybe mingle with a few other people at the bar.  
Once she arrived at the bar a friendly man named Yamada served her an apple martini.  
Shizuru had not expected her night out with her friends to end up like this: to be sitting at the bar making conversation with the barman. The young doctor sighed inwardly.

**--**

A few drinks later a tall slender figure walked up to the bar and sat down a few seats away from Shizuru.  
"Oi, Yamada. Gimme the usual" Although the voice was low and husky Shizuru could identify the person sitting three seats away from her was actually a woman. The strangers voice had an on odd effect on Shizuru, just from hearing those few words Shizuru felt the hairs on the back on her neck stand on their ends. She didn't dare to look at the other person in fear of gawking at the stranger. The polite barman excused himself from Shizuru and hurriedly made his way over to the stranger.

Shizuru glanced over very smoothly in the direction of the stranger and Yamada, pretending to scan the crowd behind them. From the short distance Shizuru observed the stranger. The stranger was a thin, tall and lithe girl with dark messy hair, she was dressed in black clothing and had a pair of big sunglasses on. The stranger stood out a mile with _sunglasses_ on in a nightclub.

_How strange _thought Shizuru.

Shizuru took notice of how the stranger and Yamada were interacting. They seemed to be having a very important and highly secretive conversation judging by their harsh whispers and cautious glances around the nightclub looking out for any nosey people. Yamada seemed to be very concerned about the stranger he was talking to. At one point during their hushed conversation, Yamada reached out to the pair of sunglasses on the strangers face. Before he could even poke at them, the stranger grabbed his large hand and slammed it down onto the counter. Shizuru couldn't hold back the gasp that had just left her lips, the two heads snapped up and stared into Shizuru's direction. Yamada appeared to be still shocked from what the stranger had just done to him, whereas the stranger appeared to be unfazed by it all.

Blushing furiously Shizuru looked away from the two people and fiddled nervously with the drink in her hands, hoping the two of them would stop staring at her. Finally the stranger and Yamada resumed back to their hushed conversation. Shizuru attempted to listen to what the barman and the stranger was talking about, her attempts were unsuccessful for all she could hear were angry whispers. After giving up on trying to listen in into their conversation, Shizuru finished off her drink and made her way to the dance floor.

The brunette successfully found a decent spot on the dance floor where she would be dance freely and watch the mysterious stranger from a distance. Although the DJ was playing a fast quick-beat song, Shizuru was dancing along with the music slowly and sensually. The young doctor was attracting many people, her alluring body had gathered up a group of admirers already. Half way through the song Yamada and the mysterious stranger finished off their conversation. Yamada walked off to go and serve other people their drinks while the stranger remained in that spot. The dark haired stranger then spun around on her stool and scanned the crowd on the dance floor, her head moving from side to side as if she were looking for someone in particular.

Their eyes met. The stranger stopped looking around. It seems the person the stranger was looking for was now looking straight back at her. Shizuru continued dancing, not breaking eye contact with the stranger, her hips moved along sensually to the rhythm of the song. The stranger let her left elbow rest on the counter as she leaned back into the seat and continued taking swigs of her drink whilst watching Shizuru dance as if it was a free show. The stranger was blatantly undressing Shizuru with her eyes, and was clearly enjoying every minute of it.

Unfortunately for Shizuru she had no idea what the stranger was doing. All she could see was that the stranger was cleary staring at her, the brunette could not tell what part of her that the stranger was staring at. Shizuru blushed at the thought of what the stranger was staring at.

As the time progressed Shizuru found herself more and more attracted to this mysterious stranger. But the troublesome sunglasses were starting to irritate Shizuru, she really wanted to see what the dark haired girl was hiding behind them huge sunglasses.

The song Shizuru was dancing to came to and. A crowd of people left the dance floor, and another crowd joined the dance floor. Shizuru remained planted on that spot on the dance floor, panting slightly, she was still staring back at the stranger. Suddenly the stranger slammed her drink down onto the counter behind her and strode over to Shizuru. It took a while for Shizuru's brain to register what was happening, before she knew it the stranger was standing directly in front of her, no more that a few inches away from her.

"May I have this next dance with you?" Once again this low husky voice had the hairs on the back of Shizuru's neck standing on their ends. Shizuru was trained as a doctor to be able to bring sad news to grieving families, never in her life had she ever found herself at loss for words like she was right now.

"I - Yes, yes. I'd like that." Shizuru took the outstretched hand into her own, she was not expecting the stranger to suddenly pull her into a tight protective embrace. The dark haired girl held onto Shizuru possessively with her arms wrapped around Shizuru's slim figure. The two of them were lost in their own world while other people on the dance floor around them watched the two women dance melodiously through the night.

And then it was over before she knew it, the stranger let go of Shizuru. The brunette felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on her.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Said the mysterious stranger walking away.

"Wait! I didn't even..." The stranger left before Shizuru could even finish her sentence. The young doctor watched the stranger disappear into the crowd of dancing bodies. Shizuru tried to follow the dark haired girl but got held back by a number of people who were dancing, blocking her way. With no luck Shizuru ended up stumbling out of the night club into the icy cold darkness. The cold wind whipped Shizuru across her cheeks, leaving the young doctor shivering in the dark street.

The young doctor sighed in frustration. Turning away from the nightclub, Shizuru began to make her way back to her home.

"You're gonna get a cold dressed like that... here, take this." The familiar gentle smoky voice echoed through Shizuru's mind. Shizuru whirled round and saw the stranger standing a short distance away from her holding out a leather jacket.

"Thank you" Shizuru was at loss for words once again

"Thank you" Shizuru was at loss for words once again. A moment ago she had been so desperate to see this stranger again, just so she could talk to her again. And now that she got what she wanted she was completely stunned. Shizuru's nerves always played up at the worst times.

"Have you got a ride home?"

"Not really. I'm going to walk back home. I don't live too far from here."

"Come. I'll give you a quick ride home on my bike."

"Oh! Thank you..." Shizuru swooned, the stranger was being very kind to her even though they hardly knew each other.

The biker girl turned her back to Shizuru and replaced the sunglasses on her head with a full face helmet, not giving Shizuru the chance to see her face.

--

After a few minutes Shizuru returned home safely with stranger she met earlier.

"Thank you, uhm...?"

"Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga."

"Thank you for the ride Kuga san. I really appreciate it. I'm Shizuru Fujino by the way."

"Sure. No problem. Thank you for the dance."

"Ano, Kuga san-"

"You know, you can call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki. If you don't mind me asking, can you please take off your helmet. I haven't seen you without anything covering your eyes..."

"It's better if you didn't see."

"See what? What do you mean?"

Natsuki took off her helmet slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet Shizuru's enquiring eyes. Shizuru gasped out loud. Natsuki's left eye was badly bruised. I looked like someone had punched her numerously on her left eye. The bruising was so bad Shizuru almost let Natsuki's shocking green eyes go unnoticed. The brunette took a good look at Natsuki's dazzling green eyes. She thought to herself that she'd never grow old of looking into those deep green eyes.

"Don't ask how I got that."

Shizuru hesitantly reached out to Natsuki's eye, before she could stroke the eye Natsuki managed to grab Shizuru's hand in an instant. Natsuki's calloused hands gripped Shizuru's hands tightly just like how they had done earlier with Yamada's hand. Shizuru froze, the thought of Natsuki slamming her hand down harshly like she did with Yamada's hand rushed through her mind.

What Natsuki did next was completely unexpected. With one hand securely wrapped around one of Shizuru's hands, Natsuki used that hand to pull the brunette in until their bodies were tightly fitted together like a key in a lock. The biker then leaned into Shizuru and kissed her passionately. Shizuru tightly wrapped her arms around biker's neck and kissed her heart out. Natsuki's arms circled Shizuru's waist and slowly moved down until both hands cupped Shizuru's slender ass. The doctor squirmed in delight, pulling back from the kiss before her legs turned into jelly. It was too dark for the two of them to notice the thin line of saliva connecting from Natsuki's mouth to Shizuru's.

"Wh-why don't you come in for a little while. I can get you some ice for that nasty bruise on you face."

Natsuki scratched the back of her head nervously. She nodded slowly and followed Shizuru into her home. The brunette had to restrain herself from squeeling out loud in delight.

--

"You're bruise still looks fresh. You must have gotten hurt not long ago? Am I correct?"

"Yeah. How could you tell?"

"It's my job to be able to make an estimate of how long ago people get injured, that's if the patient is unable to speak and no one is there to speak for the patient." **(1)**

"You're a doctor?"

"Correct. Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to go and fetch you some ice for that bruise."

Shizuru practically skipped off to her kitchen, leaving Natsuki all alone in her bathroom. When she returned to the bathroom, she was surprised to see Natsuki in a new postion sitting the floor of her bathroom resting her back against the bath tub in an aloof dignity. Shizuru leaned down next to Natsuki on her knees and took the blue haired girl's face into her soft hands and caressed the bruise on Natsuki's eye tenderly with the small ice cube in her hands.

"Ouuch." Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and smiled for the first time in that day. Natsuki didn't smile often, she was known for being very serious at all times and so she didn't seem to smile much. Sudddenly distracted by Natsuki's charming smile the young doctor dropped the ice.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm really clumsy. Let me get you another one." Shizuru rushed out of her bathroom to her kitchen. Upon arriving at her kitchen Shizuru mentally scolded herself for loosing her nerves around Natsuki. Gathering up another ice cube Shizuru left her kitchen and made her way back to her bathroom. Just as she almost stepped into the bathroom, Natsuki walked out. Luckily they both managed to stop themselves before they could walk into each other.

"I got you another ice cube"

"Right. Of course-"

Shizuru dropped the ice again.

This time she didn't notice - let alone care. Her mind was only focusing on one thing: Natsuki reaching out to her, cupping her cheeks affectionately and kissing her with so much intensity. The two women managed to stumble into Shizuru's bedroom, taking off each others clothes along the way there. Once Shizuru's back fell onto the soft matress she noticed then how they were both completely nude. Shizuru let her eye's roam over Natsuki's body, to her delight Natsuki's body was well looked after judging by the toned muscles rippling under her skin as she moved above Shizuru, positioning herself in between the brunette's soft thighs.

Shizuru raised herself up on her elbows, her eyes locked with Natsuki's as she licked her lips seductively. Natsuki's hands moved down to Shizuru's firm - yet soft breasts and rubbed at them, her thumb flicked over Shizuru's pink nipple. The young doctor lay back down on the ma tress and purred as Natsuki continued to knead her supple breasts. She writhered in pleasure when Natsuki moved her mouth to one of Shizuru's aching nipples. The warm moist mouth covered one of her pink nipples and began sucking slowly. The green eyed girl moved her other hand down Shizuru's front, her hands lightly grazed the brunette's stomach. As Natsuki's hands travelled further down Shizuru's body, the young brunette arched her back begging the handsome, dark haired girl for more. Natsuki's hand finally reached Shizuru's wet and slippery folds, her teasing fingers stroked Shizuru's entrance.

After a few agonising minutes of pure torture to Shizuru, Natsuki dipped her fingers into Shizuru's wet silky folds. Her fingers glided into Shizuru's wet cunt **(2) **smoothly. The instant Natsuki's fingers entered Shizuru's core, Shizuru clenched her muscles down tightly onto the fingers. Natsuki grunted as the muscles surrounding that finger clung onto her fingers. The biker pulled herself out of Shizuru and plunged back in again with force making Shizuru gasp and shudder. Natsuki's pace picked up a lot more, she pumped in and out of Shizuru faster.

Slowly Shizuru began to move her hips along with Natsuki's, together they were both rocking in rhythm with each other.

"Annnngh... N-natsuki!" Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's ears.

"Gah..."

"Natsu...ki. F-f-fuck. FUCK ME HARDER!"

Natsuki suddenly lifted Shizuru up and off the bed reversing their positions, soon she was erratically pounding her body upwards against Shizuru's body. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Shizuru's face, she moaned deeply as she continued to ride Natsuki. Shizuru pushed Natsuki's torso down onto the mattress, straddling the dark haired girl she began to furiously grind herself against Natsuki. "Ohh, Nat-nat...suki." Shizuru moaned Natsuki's name, and continued to ride her fingers.

The brunette clenched her eyes shut, her hands rest on either side of Natsuki's face as she went on riding Natsuki's fingers. The dark haired looked up at Shizuru, completely mesmorised by her moving breasts. She raised herself up onto one of her elbows and took one of Shizuru's tight nipples into her mouth. And then Shizuru came. Her delicious body bent over backwards as a deep moan escaped from her mouth. Her body shuddered from the aftermath. Shizuru took in deep lungfuls of air. Her body slowly came down to rest on top of Natsuki's. With a deep sloppy noise Natsuki extracted herself from Shizuru. The young doctor sighed in content.

"That... was amazing." Whispered Shizuru into Natsuki's ears, followed by a long lick. Natsuki didn't even have time to word a reply. Shizuru had already attached her mouth to Natsuki's neck and entered her with a gentle thrust. Shortly followed by a series of quick thrusts. Natsuki tightly gripped the pillow beneath her head as Shizuru increased her pace. Pausing for a moment Shizuru moved down Natsuki's body. The confused biker raised her self up onto her elbows to get a better look down at Shizuru. She was greeted with the site of Shizuru's head bobbing up and down between her legs. The dark haired girl flopped down onto the bed, completely spent. Her left hand moved down to Shizuru's locks of hair and stroked them ever so gently, encouraging the young brunette.

Soon her body came to life as Shizuru's hot wet tongue plunged deep into her core for the very last time. Natsuki's hips bucked up into Shizuru's face before falling back down onto the mattress. A low low deep growl was heard from Natsuki as Shizuru continued to lick her. Shizuru giggled playfully into Natsuki's entrance, setting ever inch of Natsuki's skin on fire. The biker managed to sit up, pulling Shizuru into an embrace.

"I'm glad I met you Natsuki." Whispered Shizuru into Natsuki's reddened ears. The blue haired girl nodded, smiling fondly at Shizuru.

--

Later on that night, a wide awake Natsuki got up and got dressed. With one last guilty look at the sleeping brunette amongst the covers, Natsuki turned away and left Shizuru's home.

* * *

**(1) **I don't blame you if you're going "WTF?" right now cos' I totally pulled that one right outta my... :)

**(2) **Please kill me. I really hate using that word, but I had no choice. My vocabulary is limited. Anyways, I'm sure not everyone has a problem with that word. I know many people who like to use that word.

* * *

Notes:

**What do you think? Yay or nay? I'd like a review please. ;)**

I didn't know whether or not I should split it in two, or keep it long. In the end I decided to keep it one long chapter.

Anyways. I've got the flu and sleep deprived.  
I'm exhausted. So I'll call it a night now.  
Good night. Bonne nuit.


End file.
